


Huijari

by ThoseDaysThatWill



Series: The Organizations [5]
Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Organized Crime, Fade to Black, Finnish WJC gold-medal-winning Squad, Implied Drug Use, M/M, POV Alternating, smoother than a fresh jar of skippy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-19
Updated: 2019-08-27
Packaged: 2020-09-07 10:36:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20308084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThoseDaysThatWill/pseuds/ThoseDaysThatWill
Summary: "And here I was hoping you'd buy me a drink." He nearly purred the words, too smooth to be anywhere near safe.Sami was too familiar with the lines, the type, the game, to fall for a word of it. That wasn't his racket, but he'd seen masters in action. And he could admit, this guy could put them all to shame. He didn't understand why he wanted to trust him, but... he did. He quickly shoved that idea away as being just about the stupidest thing he could do. Sami shook his head, "Anteeksi. I'm not buying what you are selling."





	1. Chapter 1

"What do _you_ know about it?"

Sami sighed, and didn't reply right away. It was always smart to choose one's words very carefully when answering the boss' questions. He knew what the boss expected to hear and he knew what he wanted to say, and they weren't the same things. He had to figure out a way to weave those things together in however long he got to talk to him before he hung up. "I talked to my contacts both in the States and in Finland, but none of them knew anything about the goings on in Texas, sir."

He gave a short growl, "That's what you _don't_ know. What _do _you know?"

"I know..." Sami took in a deep breath, "...that there are a lot more _really_ good territories in the States to claim that don't already have a strong presence of other Organizations like Texas does. For example, the city I'm in right now doesn't seem to have any claims at all. I've seen some scouts, but that's all. It seems ripe for the picking. We could set up _first_ here, no competition." He had to tread carefully, because he knew the boss wanted the Texas territory more than any other, for some inexplicable reason. Everyone else thought it just wasn't worth fighting the Swedes over it, but the boss clearly had a plan for what he was doing. They hoped.

"So you _do _know about the 'strong presence' in Texas." He countered, ignoring the rest of what he'd said.

Sami nodded even if he couldn't see him, "Yes, sir, but that's common knowledge. The Swedes have made it _very_ clear that's their claim and that they'll defend it if they have to. I was just... thinking--"

"I don't pay you to think, do I?"

Sami held in his sigh. Technically, he _did_ pay him to do exactly that, but it wasn't the answer he wanted to hear. "No, sir."

"Get me more information." The line went silent and Sami looked to the phone to find he'd been hung up on.

He groaned, tossing it to the table. "Well, that went well."

"You knew he wasn't going to listen to you," Mikko said matter-of-factly. He had his sock-clad feet up on the coffee table and his hands folded behind his head. He was the very picture of 'I told you so'.

Sami rolled his eyes at him. "I knew he react like that, yeah, but maybe now that I _gave_ him the idea, suddenly _he'll _come up with the brilliant plan to look into areas that aren't swarming with Swedes. It was worth a try anyway. We need to start making claims here."

Mikko scoffed, "Right, so he'll have to get rid of you so no one knows the idea wasn't _his_. At least he doesn't know I'm here with you."

Sami rolled his eyes, "You'll avenge me, right?"

He thought about it for a minute, "No, probably not. I like you, but not that much."

Sami flipped him off, "How'd I get stuck with you, then?"

"Because I was nice enough to fly to this country with you on _your_ assignment because you don't like to do anything alone. And no one else would go with you for free, because we're in the middle of nowhere and not one of the _interesting _cities. You're lucky to have me." Mikko pointed out, far too smugly.

Sami glared at him out of the corner of his eyes, "Why don't you get punched more often?"

"Because I'm too pretty."

Sami shrugged, "Eh, you're not _that _pretty."

Mikko waved that off, "I'm not taking your opinion. I _saw _who you were flirting with at that club last night."

"Okay, now _he _was pretty. And you interrupted." Sami shook his head.

Mikko scoffed, "You don't know he wasn't a spy or worse. You need to keep your mind on the assignment and not on a hot guy."

That might have been the pot calling the kettle black, and Sami almost never flirted with anyone, but he didn't bother pointing it out. Mikko was the same age that he was, but certain experiences had placed him at a slightly higher rank. Sami knew he could push him a lot, but not walk all over him. And that meant he dealt with the gentle lectures. Even within their crew, there had to be structure and hierarchy, and they knew it. It also meant when one of them screwed up, Mikko answered for it. That earned him a hell of a lot of respect from all of them.

He took in a deep breath, "My assignment is to assess the city--"

Mikko cut him off, "Not to _fuck_ the city."

Sami's cheeks flushed, but he tried as best he could not to react, "Flirting with _one _guy isn't... _that_."

"One _Canadian _guy... yeah it is. You heard his accent, you know he's not just an American. You don't know why he's here. He could be dangerous." Mikko made a face at that sentence even as it was coming out of his mouth.

Sami just looked at him, "Canadians aren't dangerous! Canada doesn't even _have_ a solid organization. They're too fragmented to be a threat. Switzerland is more of a threat than Canada is."

Mikko gave a 'you have a point' sigh, "Maybe so, but that doesn't mean you can let your guard down. They're everywhere, so we just need to be aware. That's all I'm saying. The guys would never forgive me if I had to tell them you got taken out by a _Canadian_."

Sami frowned at that, "_Fine_. So help me formulate a plan we can present to the boss on how to move on this city." 

. . . . 

Sami hated meeting contacts in bars. It seemed like everyone in the States wanted to meet at a bar or a club. What was wrong with a nice sit-down restaurant? But instead, he found himself with his back to the wall, besides the bar, watching the crowd for someone that looked like they were there to meet someone. He had no idea what the guy looked like, only that he'd be there. The Americans didn't have an organization, nothing even close to what Finland had, but there were a lot of small-times that didn't realize that's what they were, and dealing with them was utterly exhausting. Sami knew he looked young, but these Americans hadn't seen-- or done-- a quarter of what he had. This bar was nothing like organization-run places they had at home. It didn't so much as have a bouncer, not to mention any protection, and the bartender had done a double-take when, reading for his drink, the butt of his gun became visible. 

"Waiting for someone?" The voice came from beside him and Sami felt his hand twitch towards his waistband before he could stop himself. The stranger caught the movement and held up his hands, "Just being friendly." 

Sami sighed and picked up his glass instead, "Yes, I am." His onceover of the guy told him he wasn't armed. His eyes raked up to his face and _oh hell. _He had the easiest smile he'd ever seen on a human being not being filmed. The smile went all the way to his eyes, the _darkest _eyes he'd ever seen, crinkling the corners in a way Sami was sure he wasn't supposed to notice, at least while he was working. He knew his cheeks were pink but there wasn't a single thing he could do about it. Not that, or any _other _reactions he was having. He took a long sip of his drink, but that didn't help. 

"And here I was hoping you'd buy me a drink." He nearly purred the words, too smooth to be anywhere near safe.

Sami was too familiar with the lines, the type, the game, to fall for a word of it. That wasn't his racket, but he'd seen masters in action. And he could admit, this guy could put them all to shame. He didn't understand why he wanted to trust him, but... he did. He quickly shoved that idea away as being just about the stupidest thing he could do. Sami shook his head, "_Anteeksi_. I'm not buying what you are selling."

He laughed, a warm, rich, genuine laugh that felt like being wrapped up in a blanket. It was completely unfair that he could do that so easily, and despite the fact that he _knew _what it was, Sami was falling for it anyway. "I'm not selling anything. I just hoped to get a drink with a good looking man."

Sami rolled his eyes, even though he knew his blush and the subtle shifting he was doing gave away far too much, "Maybe if you go find one, he will buy you a drink."

The stranger laughed far too easily, too well. "I did. But you turned me down. Can I at least get your name?"

Even if he knew better, it was so hard to resist playing along just a little. What harm could that do? He could control himself. "Sami." 

"_Sami_." He smiled, "I like it. You're from.... Finland?" 

Sami nodded, "Yes. Do I get your name? Your _real _name?" 

He laughed again, and Sami wasn't sure if he should do it more or never do it again, "Ben. I can show you my license if you want."

Sami grinned a little, "Okay, show me." 

Ben actually looked surprised, but took out his wallet and held up the little plastic card, with his thumb placed strategically over some of the information, probably an address, but still it told Sami everything he needed to know. He thought he heard something of an accent, and he was right. _Canadian_. Specifically from Ontario. He wasn't sure what that meant as far as an organization, but he made a mental note of it, along with his full name and birthdate. He had a few years on Sami, but it wasn't getting into Juuse-territory, so it didn't really count. Not that it needed to 'count' for anything, he reminded himself. (Besides he didn't want to hear from Mikko that he had a 'type' after the guy in the club the day before.)

"_Benjamin_._" _He may have dragged that through his accent a few times, no reason not to have a _little _fun. 

Ben's smile slid right back into place, "No one calls me that, but if you want to say it like _that_, I could make an exception." He leaned in a little, "I showed you mine, are you going to show me yours?" 

Sami shook his head, letting his eyes roll a little, "No. You'll have to believe me that my name really is Sami."

Ben gave a dramatic sigh, the smile turning into something of a grin, a dangerously disarming grin, "I guess I'll have to trust you. Now about that drink?"

Sami drained the rest of the drink in his glass, "Aright, if only because you gave me your real name. What will you have?" 

"They make a really good old fashioned here," Ben took a seat on the stool closest to him, "Have one with me."

Sami slid his glass back to the bartender, "I'll have another ginger ale, he'll have an old fashioned." He glanced over to Ben, "I don't drink."

"You're missing out." He took a long sip and gave a sigh that was just a little _too _good. "Taste?" 

Sami only got the first syllable of his refusal out before Ben leaned up to kiss him. He tensed in the first second, but after a swipe of his tongue across his lips, he opened his mouth and allowed himself to participate in the kiss fully. And he was right, the taste was _perfect_. All of his other senses going on high alert didn't disallow him from enjoying the kiss. Ben's hand swept up his leg, but when he paused near his gun, Sami grabbed his wrist, hard, and pulled back, "_Ei_." His cheeks were flushed and his breath was rapid, but his eyes were narrowed and cold.

Ben sighed, blinking his eyes open, "I was going for your hip, not your gun." 

Sami just shook his head, "Of course you were." He let go of him, relaxing just a bit, "Enjoy your drink. I have business. Excuse me." 

As he passed by, Ben placed his hand on his arm, well clear of his gun, Sami noticed, "Can I get your number? I'd like to see you again."

Sami paused, looking at him for a moment. He knew what Mikko would say, he knew what they all would say. But that laugh was still ringing in his ears and he could taste more than his drink on his lips. Of course it was a terrible idea, but it wouldn't be the first one he'd gone with. "If you know how to call a Finnish number."

Ben laughed, "I can look it up." He reached over for a cocktail napkin and a pen that _happened_ to be beside the stack, "Write it down, I'll figure it out."

Sami scribbled down his number, passing the napkin back to him, "I am not here for long."

Ben slipped it in his pocket and smiled, "Good to know. Enjoy your business." He picked up his glass and headed towards the back room, picking up a pool cue as he passed the table. Sami watched him for a long moment before turning back towards the open room he was supposed to be searching.

He only waited another half hour, before realizing that his contact wasn't going to show. He turned to the bartender, "I need to pay for my drinks."

The bartender, another one with a far too easy smile, glanced down at the notepad and back up to Sami, "$308.70, including tax."

Sami just stared at him, "I had two-- three drinks."

The bartender raised an eyebrow, "I know. And now you need to pay for them. Or I could call the cops. I wonder if that handgun you have there is registered here in Colorado."

Sami let out a long slow breath, "You are kidding." When the bartender simply looked right back at him, he took out his wallet, sorting through the bills, "I don't figure you take Euros." He counted out three hundred-dollar bills and a ten, and tossed them on the bar. "Keep the change. And remember, when we run this city, I'm going to come back here and shoot you."

The bartender slid the money into his apron pocket, and gave Sami a wink, "See you then."

Sami rolled his eyes and headed for the door, muttering under his breath, "_Vihaan tätä maata._" 


	2. Chapter 2

Ben tucked the envelope into his pocket, and took a long drink from the coffee mug in front of him. He needed the caffeine, even if was well past noon. It had been a long night and he'd lost track of how many drinks he sipped on. Of course he never finished them, even he would be flat on the floor after that many, but he had to at least take a sip where the mark could see him do it. It was easier when he was playing pool, because no one noticed when the glass was switched out for the empty one, and he could get two or sometimes even three out of one mark that way. He hadn't bothered to hustle the pool game that night, the con was going too well to put that much work in to taking a couple hundred more. That was for nights when the prospects weren't good.

Blake chuckled, "You're not going to count it? How trusting."

Ben shrugged, "You wouldn't cheat me, you need me. I have a pretty good idea of what we took. Anyone refuse to pay?" 

"No, of course not. You know how to pick a mark like no one I've ever seen. You've got a sixth sense for suckers." Blake shook his head, "And I'm as good at my job as you are at yours. The Finn you kissed threatened to shoot me, but he did pay." 

Ben's eyes snapped up to him, "You scammed the Finnish gangster?!" 

Blake scoffed, "He was a kid. If he's in with the Finns, he's a big nobody. What's he going to do?"

"What are you going to do if he's _not?" _Ben asked. "He carried himself like he knew how to use that gun."

"I could call David, see if he knows about the guy." Blake said slowly, almost like the name itself was a drug.

"You are _not _calling David." Ben's tone was sharp and firm. 

Blake rolled his eyes, "He can't give me powder over the phone." 

Ben rolled his eyes right back at him, "If anyone could, it's him. Besides, you know what his accent does to you. You don't need that. We're making good money here. Leave David out of it."

Blake frowed for a moment, and looked like he was going to argue. Ben knew there was nothing to argue though, everything he said was the truth. David wasn't good for him. They both agreed on that. Blake joined up with the Czechs after dropping out of college, David had brought him in. He wasn't Czech but marrying an underboss gets you in about as far as an American can get in. Cons were Blake's gig, too, but Ben knew that drugs were where the Czech money came from, everyone knew they were deep in that. Not all the Organizations would touch that stuff, tons of risk, and granted, tons of reward. (But Henry Hill was a cautionary tale.) The rackets still paid well, and they had the upside of not catching the eye of the cartels. Something-- he wouldn't even tell Ben what it was-- had gone down and Blake had to leave and hide, _fast_. That's how he ended up bartending in backwoods Canada. They met when Blake had tried to scam Ben and didn't succeed, because you can't con a con. But Ben had recruited him right away, he could appreciate his skill and he knew his crew would too. It was much easier to run a full scam with solid backup, he knew. Cutting in a new bartender every night was much too risky, so Ben was left with running things on his own until he hooked up with Blake. And he knew a few others in the crew worked that same hustle with him, too. They'd all accepted him quickly.

A few times a year, David would show up in Winnipeg. Ben never wanted to leave them alone, he didn't trust the guy as far as he could throw him, but Blake promised that David would never hurt him and he really did seem to believe that. (As far as Ben knew, they were still married.) And for his part, David agreed to give his gun to Ben and he never brought backup. Blake never told him what they talked about, and the one time Ben tried to listen in, he realized they were speaking in Czech. Other than the obvious sex and coke, he had no idea what went on in that room, or why either of them bothered. For whatever reason, Blake couldn't go back to the Czechs, and it never seemed like David was trying to draw him back, it was more like a conjugal visit. Ben always got Blake through the withdrawals for a week afterwards. Which is why he'd developed a healthy hatred for the guy. 

Blake held up his hands, "Alright, I won't call him. Besides, he always said the Finns weren't anything to worry about." 

Ben nodded, "Good. I'll smooth things over with the Finn, just in case."

"That is what you're good at."

. . . . .

When his phone rang, with that +1 country code, Sami assumed it was his contact giving him some excuse for not showing up. He hadn't said anything to Mikko about the whole thing when he got back to the hotel room, he'd just scribbled down a few notes, and went to bed. Over lunch Mikko hadn't said anything about it, but gave him his patented suspicious look, so Sami volunteered that the contact was a no-show. It happens, it wasn't any reflection on Sami that Americans are flakes. So when the local number flashed on his caller ID, he was prepared to be pissed about being stood up. "Niku." He answered. 

"I'm not sure what _that _means, but good afternoon." The voice was silky smooth, casual, with a hint of a laugh, and Sami recognized it right away. 

His grip on his phone tightened, "You have some nerve to call me." He could see Mikko pick his head up from where he'd draped across the couch, but he didn't say anything. Sami moved out to the balcony and closed the door. It was worth being cold not to have Mikko eavesdrop.

Ben chuckled softly, "I'm calling to apologize. I didn't get the signal _clearly _enough to my partner in time. I didn't mean for him to pull that on _you_. I actually like you, and I appreciated the drink. If you'll let me take you out to dinner, I'd like to give you your money back."

Sami scoffed, "You're good, but nobody gets me twice. If we had been in Finland, your friend wouldn't be breathing right now. And neither would you."

Ben sighed, "_Sami. _I really am sorry. I didn't plan that. I assumed when he saw that you carried a gun, he wouldn't be dumb enough to pull that on you. I appreciate your restraint in not killing him right then and there. And I do want to make it up to you, if you'll let me."

"So if I concealed better, you would have approved of him scamming me?" Sami asked. 

"That's not what I said. What I said was that you're _clearly _someone that he shouldn't have messed with and I'm sorry that he's not smart enough to see that. But I don't want you to hold that against me. I would have hung around with you all night if I knew your business partner wasn't going to show up. I've thought a lot about that kiss." Ben's tone wasn't rushed, and he wasn't trying to convince either of them. He was simply telling him what happened, and Sami felt himself nodding as he was speaking. He didn't know what it was about his tone of voice, but it was intoxicating. 

"I'm a member of the Finnish Organization." Sami said, trying to shake off whatever spell his voice was weaving. They always used the term 'member of'. Most people said 'belonged to', but with his crew, that phrase caught in their throat and wouldn't come out. Once you'd been told you were property, you never wanted to think of yourself as being owned by anything or anyone.

Ben groaned, "I was afraid of that. I'm Canadian. I joined up with the Winnipeg crew after I got out. We're seriously small time as compared to your people."

"What are you doing in Colorado?" Sami asked, pulling his notebook out of his back pocket.

"We follow the money. Everyone's looking at expanding the markets. There's not a whole lot going on up north. Tourists are where the cash is in my business." Ben answered, what seemed like honestly.

"Have you run into other Organizations here?" He asked. 

"Mmhmm." Ben paused, as if he was thinking about it and then continued, "I've seen a few Swedes come through, one of them definitely was... _someone_. But that's all I've noticed."

Sami made a few notes, "Are you all independant or do your orders come from the top?"

Ben gave a short laugh, "What _top?_ It's not like when Gretzky and Lemieux were around. There are a couple young guys that are trying to get back there, get Canada organized, I'm sure you've heard about them, Crosby, McDavid, but most of the independent crews aren't buying in. Crosby wants to clean the drugs up, and that's going over as well as you'd expect. McDavid is more... relatable, I guess, so... I don't know, he could get somewhere. They say he's got the Germans behind him, whatever that's worth. But for the most part, we're staying independant and chasing the money. So now that I've told you all that, do you believe that I'm actually sorry and are you willing to get dinner with me?"

Sami let out a slow breath. If it was all true, that was useful information. "Alright. Dinner. If only to get my money back."

After they chose a restaurant and agreed on a time, they hung up. Sami walked back into the hotel room to find Mikko sitting up on the couch staring intently at him. Sami gave him a little smile before sitting on the edge of his bed and opening his laptop. He could feel Mikko's eyes on him, but he stubbornly kept his on the screen. He'd sent an email to Kasperi just before he'd fallen asleep last night, and was pleased to find a quick response. He worked through the rest of his mail, saving that one for last.

"_Sami_...." Mikko had that tone, the one that made them all sit up just a tiny bit straighter. It was very hard to ignore. 

He tensed a little, "Yes?" 

"What was that?" He gestured to the balcony door. 

"A phone call." Sami's eyes were still on the screen. 

Mikko's eyes were boring into him, "Who called?" 

"Ben." Sami bit his lip, to keep from smiling. 

"Who is Ben?" He asked, and Sami could hear in his tone that the 'cutesy answer' leeway starting to run out. 

"I met him at the bar." He said, trying to sound nonchalant, "I bought him a drink and gave him my number."

Mikko sat back abruptly, blinking, "You... _you _bought someone a drink?"

"And he kissed me." Sami added, hoping that his faux casual actually sounded casual. 

"You... _you _hooked up with someone at a _bar_. Think maybe that's why you missed your contact?" Mikko's tone was accusing, but not angry. 

Sami shook his head, "No, I don't think so. I didn't _hook up _anyway, I just bought him a drink. And he kissed me." 

"And he called you." Mikko pointed out. 

"Mmhmm, we're going out to dinner tonight." His eyes hadn't left the computer screen. 

Mikko seemed to be turning that over in his mind for a moment, and Sami braced himself for the lecture, but finally he nodded, "Good for you. No reason not to have a little fun. But I never would have figured in a million years, _you _would pick up an American in a bar. Roope, Pate, sure, but _you?" _

Sami knew that wasn't meant as an insult, because for the most part it was true. He wasn't the pick-up-in-a-bar type. Even back when that was what they were supposed to do, he was never any good at it. That's how he ended up with his position, and his current role. And that, likely, was how he fell into the trap he did last night. He doubted Patrik or Roope would have fallen for it. Hell, they'd probably _used _that scam before themselves. Sami wasn't naive, he'd done plenty, but seduction just wasn't his best skill. He flicked his eyes over to Mikko in time to see the amused smirk form on his lips. He considered correcting him, and he knew he _should _have corrected him, but he didn't want to hear the lecture. Mikko had already hyperbolized about him trying to fuck the whole city the day before after he'd flirted with one guy. If he'd changed his tune, Sami wasn't going to ruin that with small details, and he wasn't about to ask why. 

He shrugged, "People change." 

Mikko raised an eyebrow, "People might. You don't. You've never changed in all the years I've known you. What aren't you telling me?" 

Sami tried to keep his shoulders down, and a casual smile on his lips, though he didn't feel it at all, "I'm going out to dinner with a guy I met in the bar last night. That's all." He scribbled a few notes on a page in his notebook and tore it out, tossing it on the table in front of Mikko, "That's the name and address of the restaurant. And a description of the guy. In case you need to know." 

Mikko glanced at the page without picking it up, "Is his name French?" 

Sami shook his head, "Not as far as I could hear. No acc- no _French_ accent." He couldn't say the guy didn't have an accent, and they'd long since sworn they'd never lie to each other. It was hard enough not knowing who was ready to stab you in the back for a few extra bucks, they promised that they would never be that to each other at least. It was so important to have someone to rely on. He looked back to the screen, "I got a copy of the report on Chicago, doesn't look like it's worth staking a claim there, they say. They're heading home."

Mikko relaxed back on the couch, flipping through messages on his phone, "That's fine, we don't need a lot of cities, we just need good ones."

Sami nodded, but didn't reply. He'd opened the email from Kasperi. Sami had asked him to run Ben's name by his contacts in Canada. According to what he could find in less than 12 hours, he was exactly what he seemed to be, a small time con man. He did have one conviction in Ontario for "Obtaining Property by False Pretences"-- _fraud_\-- and got two years. He'd been arrested half a dozen more times in Manitoba, but never convicted. According to a newspaper article, his victims always refused to testify against him. That was common with seduction-based cons, though, nothing too surprising there. Kasperi noted that he probably had ties with one of the small-time crews in Canada, but he hadn't yet figured out which one, though the location of his arrests point towards Winnipeg. Sami wrote back, thanking him for that, and offering what he knew. He also asked for what information he could get about the Winnipeg crew. 

Sami was starting to get an idea. 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This takes place at the same time as [Viettely / Forførelse](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20293906/chapters/48109219), thus there is overlap. This happens in the middle of that fic, the resolution is over there.

Sami thought his go bag had provisions for every possible occasion that could arise, but it had absolutely nothing for a _date_. Those weren't the kind of missions he was sent on, so he didn't pack for it. After having gone through everything in his bag and rejecting it all for being too informal, Mikko finally handed him a shirt from his own bag. Sami had no idea what it was made of, but the fact that it didn't wrinkle, even shoved into a duffle bag, made him think it was probably very expensive. He wasn't one to spend much on clothes, personally, but he had to admit the shirt did feel nice. It was a little too broad in the shoulders, but tucked in, it looked just fine. Mikko informed him that the slate-blue color worked for him, but he shrugged that off. This was, officially, the longest he'd ever spent getting dressed. 

He took a minute to debate with himself if he should carry or not, but in the end decided it was foolish to walk around in a strange city, with someone he already knew to be involved, completely unarmed. It wasn't as if Ben didn't know all about him, Sami didn't need to pretend to be anyone other than who he was. The cooler weather helped him out there, as he shrugged a jacket on, concealing what the tucked in shirt didn't. Glancing at the clock he realized he was going to be late, and was grateful that he'd taken the time that afternoon to case the restaurant. He didn't expect to _need _to know where all the exits were and what the layout of the place was, but all the same, his training told him he _had _to know. 

By the time he arrived at the restaurant, Ben was already at a table. When the maitre'd brought him over, Ben stood, and Sami couldn't believe what a flutter that set off in him. That, and the fact that Ben looked as if he just stepped directly from the pages of GQ magazine and was completely unfair. Everything he wore seemed to be tailored just for his body, he looked both casual-comfortable and dressed up at the same time. Sami wasn't used to feeling off-kilter, yet neither of them had said a word and his head was already feeling a little fuzzy. _What the fuck_. He took his seat and forced himself not to look away from the _far too _charming smile being directed at him. It really wasn't a wonder he could make a living at the con game. He hadn't said anything and already Sami wanted to believe him. He needed to get a grip.

"I'm glad you came." Ben gave a soft chuckle, "I was honestly wondering if you were going to stand me up." 

Sami gave him half a smile, "I almost did."

Ben placed a blank white envelope in front of him, "As I said, I _am _sorry." 

He picked it up and flipped it open, glancing inside. He counted three hundred-dollar bills and slipped them into his pocket. The ten wasn't there, but honestly three drinks for ten American dollars was a good deal. "I'm starting to believe you."

"My goal for this dinner is to get you to completely believe me." It was infuriating how easily every line came out of his mouth.

Sami raised an eyebrow, "I'm sure it is."

Ben sighed, "No con, Sami. I'm being _honest_ with you. I _felt _something when we kissed. I want to get to know you. How can I prove that to you?"

The crazy thing was that Sami _did _believe him, which set off every single warning bell he'd installed over years of having do what he had to do to survive. He couldn't trust a stranger, he knew that. He trusted his people, and that was it. He'd known this man for less than twenty-four hours and he was fighting the urge to _talk _to him, to open up to him, and he couldn't understand why. He'd never been like that even with his crew, why would he be like that with a stranger? His mind was screaming that he needed to leave _now_. And yet, he didn't move. Instead, he tucked a strand of hair behind his ear and glanced down at the menu in front of him to get some relief from his gaze. 

Ben reached a hand out, resting it on Sami's arm, "Do I have a _chance?"_

Sami looked up at him, with a very slight smile, "You have a _chance_." 

Ben laughed, "I'll take it." He took his hand back to pick up his menu and Sami didn't like the fact he could still feel his touch. "Do you like fish?" 

Sami took a breath to regain his complete composure, "Yes, of course." 

"I hear the ginger glazed mahi mahi is _very _good. I'm not big on fish, myself." His eyes stayed on the menu, and Sami's eyes stayed on him. 

"I don't think I would order fish in Colorado." Sami wrinkled his nose. 

Ben laughed, "Are you from the coast of Finland?" 

Sami shook his head, "No, but near water still. Everywhere in Finland is closer to the coast than this place is. Where I grew up the water was lakes, but it was water. One of the places we used to meet up was right... _right _on the shore. I might buy fish there. I don't know about here." 

"Hmm, so you're probably looking forward to getting back there?" He asked, glancing over to him.

Sami shrugged, "I don't live _there_ now, so I won't be going back there when I leave. Where are you from?"

"I grew up in Hamilton, which is in Canada. I was in Mississauga when I got in trouble. And after I got out, I moved to Winnipeg. We don't stay there much, because the money is with the tourists, but that's 'home' I guess." Ben shrugged, "I think that answers your question."

"Mmhmm. How many are in your crew?" He asked, never taking his eyes off him.

Ben chuckled, "Not too many. Why do you ask?" 

Sami raised an eyebrow, "You haven't figured it out?" 

"You want a piece of it." He didn't phrase it as a question, but he didn't look confident in the answer. "That's why you agreed to go out with me."

"A piece?" Sami smiled very slightly. "Mmm, maybe. I was thinking about how we could help each other. You said it yourself, your crew is small-time. Sooner or later, small-timers are taken over or taken out. But with Finland's help, we can make sure that doesn't happen. But that _wasn't _why I agreed to go out with you." 

Ben didn't bother to even _try _to keep the surprise off his face, "You want to... recruit us?" 

Sami shook his head, "Mmm... no. You're not Finnish. But a _partnership_ would benefit both sides. Your crew keeps doing what it's doing, but we'll help you out. The bar con is pretty good, but there are ways to make even more money in your home territory. Ways that don't require all this travelling. Especially for someone with your talent. We'll help you set up some good rackets in Winnipeg, and we can offer you protection if you need it. And all you have to do is cut us in."

Ben took in a deep breath, "Let me get this straight... you're telling me that we have to pay you to keep our operation." 

Sami shrugged, "If you want to phrase it that way. But you'll get something out of it, of course. I'm not here to shake you down, Ben, I'm here to offer you a partnership."

The smirk slowly curled Ben's lips, "Does that mean I'll get to see more of you?" 

Sami laughed a little, and hope like hell he wasn't blushing, "Yes. I'll help you set things up personally." 

"Then I'm in. I'll have to take it to the rest of my crew, but I'm sure they'll be onboard too." He took in a deep breath, "I have to be honest with you about something right now. Our boss.... he left." 

Sami's eyebrows shot up, "_Left?_ Is that English slang?"

Ben shook his head with a humorless chuckle, "No, he left, he ran. Last we heard, he's in Chicago."

"I see." It took a lot of willpower for Sami not to say 'that's perfect' and he was reasonably sure he kept it off his face, too. "I'm sure someone on your crew will be willing to step into that role soon enough. We'll help you choose."

"I'm sure you will."

The conversation lulled while they placed their orders with the waiter. Sami ended up ordering the fish only because when the waiter arrived, he hadn't so much as read a single word on the menu. Ben had ordered a drink, but Sami just sipped on his water. This man was disarming enough, the last thing his brain needed was the fog of alcohol. And truth be told, he was something of a lightweight, which is why, more often than not, he told people that he _didn't _drink. It wasn't that he didn't, it was that he _shouldn't. _At least not while armed. And sure as hell not around Ben.

"Do you think we can put the shop talk away for a little while?" Ben asked, the charming smile back in place. 

Sami raised an eyebrow, "What would we talk about?" 

"Tell me about yourself." It was such a _line_ but there were notes of genuine interest, or at least there seemed to be. 

Sami laughed, "I thought you said no talking shop?" 

"Is that all there is to you?" Ben asked, "Your organization?" 

"My organization and my crew. Yes. That's about all there is to me." Sami admitted. 

"No one _special?"_ He wasn't even trying for subtle anymore. 

Sami was sure he blushed, but he ignored it, "No. No one special." 

Ben smirked, "Good. Do you dance?" 

Sami did absolutely everything he could to hide the way that question made his stomach tighten. He knew Ben didn't mean it the way he heard it, he could tell himself that reasonably, but that didn't stop the instinctual repulsion that the question caused. _Everyone earns their keep. _He took a deep breath, pushing the memory as far back as he possibly could, even if the words, and the rest of that angry and violent speech, still echoed faintly. "No, I don't." He shook his head. 

"At all?" Ben looked surprised. 

"At all." Sami repeated. He knew, he _trusted, _that Ben would take no for an answer, that in truth he hadn't meant anything by it in the first place, and yet his pulse had picked up just a little and his shoulders tensed. 

If Ben noticed, and how could he not, he didn't show it. He simply shrugged, "If you say so." Breaking the tension, he leaned forward a little, with a smile, "You don't drink and you don't dance. How am I going to get close to you?" 

Sami let out a slow breath, "You could ask me to a movie."

By the time they had finished their meal, the conversation had drifted from pop culture to sports, from the tragic lack of Finnish players on the local hockey team, to the difference in European sports to North American. It was all light and friendly, nothing suggestive, no business, and Sami found that he was _enjoying _himself. Ben laughed easily and Sami heard himself echoing the sound. It was so easy to forget what he did for a living and just believe that he was having a conversation with a _friend_, a friend that wanted to hear what he had to say, wanted his opinions trivial and fundamentally unimportant things such as his dislike of the word 'soccer'. He couldn't remember the last time he was so _comfortable _with another person.

When the check was placed in front of them, Sami reached for it, but Ben pushed his hand away, "Oh I don't think so. I know I'm still on probation after the bar last night. My treat."

Sami smiled, "You are getting closer to the end of that sentence. But if you want to pay, you can." He noticed Ben paid in cash-- the bill wasn't cheap-- and made a note of that. They walked out to the parking lot in silence, and Sami was aware of a feeling growing in the pit of his stomach. He didn't want the date to end. He had gone with one purpose, but he'd started to find something else, something he didn't expect. He _liked _Ben. He paused beside the door of his car, and turned to look at him, biting his lip. 

Ben smiled, and there _might _have even been a flush to his cheeks, though the parking lot was not well lit. "Can I kiss you?" 

Sami was _positive _he was blushing, "Yes." 

Ben rested his hands on Sami's shoulders, smirking, "I don't want you to think I'm going for anything but your mouth." 

At Sami's petulant look, Ben leaned forward and pressed their lips together. This time Sami opened to him right away and was surprised at how quickly the kiss went from soft and gentle, to deeper and passionate. But it was different... he didn't know how it was different, what made it something he wanted to press into instead of pull away from, but all the same when he heard the soft moan, he was surprised to discover it came from himself. He wrapped his arms around Ben's waist and pulled him closer. Instead of the panic of being trapped, feeling Ben press him up against the car ramped up his desire, his need to have him closer still. Ben's hands curling in his hair drew out another deep moan. 

After what seemed like hours, Sami was the first to pull away, tipping his head back just enough to break the kiss. Ben's breath came in the same short gasps that Sami's did. He held his eyes for a long moment, both of them catching their breath. Ben's voice was a whisper, between kisses along his neck, "Stay with me tonight? Please. Come back to my place? I want you so much." 

Sami sighed, tipping his head to the side. He couldn't think of another time when he'd felt so good. "_Yes_." He heard the word come out of his mouth, and while it surprised him, it was also the only coherent thought he was having at the moment. He pushed Ben back just enough so he could stand up straight and take in a deep breath, "I'll drive." 

The drive was a blur and Ben's hand on his leg did nothing to help his composure. The rational part of his brain was yelling at him to note landmarks or at the very least alert someone to his change of location, but the rest of his brain was taken up with lust and was much louder. It was only pulling up to his apartment building that cleared some of the fog. The place couldn't have been in a worse part of town if he was actively looking for it. And for the most part, things like that didn't bother Sami, except that he didn't know the city well enough to walk around a place like this unaware. He wasn't the type that saw Russians around every corner, but that didn't mean there _couldn't _be Russians around every corner. After parking the car, he looked over to Ben, "Tell me I should trust you." 

Ben smiled at that, "This is _my _apartment. I don't bring anyone back here. I _live _here, I don't work here." 

"Do you own a gun?" Sami asked, watching his face carefully. It felt so strange to _want _to trust him. 

Ben nodded, "I don't usually carry it, but Andrew insisted we all know how to shoot, in case we had to. It's in my nightstand, it's loaded. You have full access to it. I'm not here to hurt you, I just really _want _you. What can I do to make you feel comfortable enough to come up there with me?"

Sami sighed, with a smile, "Kiss me." 

Ben laughed, sliding a hand into his hair to pull him close enough to kiss. Sami closed his eyes and once again felt how easy it was to fall into his kiss and the moment. He shifted in his seat to get closer, resting a hand on his shoulder just to have more contact. The kiss hadn't gone on nearly long enough when he felt the vibration in his pocket. It took him a second to realize it was his _phone _and not just another physical effect of the way Ben could kiss. He pulled back with a grin, "Hold on one minute."

Looking down at the name splashed across the caller ID, he groaned, "I have to answer this." He considered stepping outside for a moment, but hopefully it would be quick enough that he wouldn't say anything Ben couldn't figure out through the language barrier. He didn't relish the idea of standing around outside in the unlit parking lot. He had to make a conscious effort to speak Finnish, "Hey, everything okay?" Sami took in a deep breath to calm himself down, hoping he didn't sound as out of breath as he felt. Ben slid his hand over his thigh, but Sami put his hand down over it, leaving it on his leg, but not letting him get any further. 

"No... uh, not really." Jesse admitted.

Sami sighed, "I don't love hearing that when I'm here in the States and you're home. But what's happening?"

Jesse paused. "I'm.. not home."

Sami rolled his eyes despite the fact Jesse couldn't see him, but there was nothing like the hesitation and concern in his voice to bring his focus back, "Where are you?" He asked, pleased to hear his voice coming out sharper and more firm.

"Well..." He hesitated, "I can't tell you."

Sami groaned, he had been afraid of that. "Is this the same 'I can't tell you' place that Pate is?"

Jesse hesitated again, "Uh... Maybe."

Sami couldn't help the deep sigh, "Hold on." He looked over to Ben, taking a breath, which did nothing except give him a moment to remember he needed to go back to English. "I need to speak with him a minute, in private. Can you go upstairs, and I will come up in a minute?" 

Ben gave him a smile, "Sure, as long as you promise you won't just drive away without telling me." 

Sami leaned in, kissing him softly, "I promise. Ten minutes, probably."

He nodded, "Ten minutes. Fourth floor, it's a walk-up. 4E." 

Sami returned the nod, "4E, I will be there." He watched Ben shift a little before hauling himself out of the car and towards the building. He kept his eyes on him even as he went back to the phone call. He knew where this call was going, he'd known this would happen ever since Patrik filled him in on his 'secret' assignment. He took in a deep breath and when he let it out, he was all business, serious, focused and monotone. He knew that's what Jesse needed to hear. "Okay, so you're in Denmark?" 

Jesse gave a relieved sigh, "So you know all about it?" 

Sami wanted to say '_of course I do_', but all he allowed was, "Mmhmm." He took his notebook from the center console, flipping to a blank page.

"So we're at one of Jensen's clubs," Jesse gave him the name and address, and some of the landmarks along the way, and Sami wrote it all down. "And Pate is in a room with Nikolaj Ehlers and the door is locked and some asshole keeps flashing his piece at me every time I get close to the door. So I just want you to know where we are and if you don't hear from us by tomorrow afternoon, tell the boss and kill some Danes for us, okay?" Jesse gave him a physical description of a couple of what were probably Ehlers' bodyguards, which Sami also noted down.

Sami sighed again, "Alright, I've got it all written down. But do me a favor and don't get shot."

Jesse snorted a laugh, "I do owe you a few, so I'll keep that in mind. Gotta go."

"Good luck." Sami sighed heavily as he hung up the phone. He sat and looked up at the apartment building for a long moment. Part of him knew that he shouldn't go up there while his people were in a potentially dangerous situation, but there was nothing he could do from Denver except take their information down and hope they don't need to use it. He texted Mikko that Jesse had checked in with him, but didn't wait for a reply before sliding his phone into his pocket and heading for the building. 

He only got one solid knock on the door before it was opened. Ben had lost his button-down and his t-shirt clung _just right_. If Sami was going to say anything, it was lost in the moan drawn out by the kiss Ben wrapped him in even before he closed the door. Ben drew him back, still in the kiss, towards what he would assume was his bedroom. Or at least he would have assumed it if he had any brain synapses still firing. As it was, his only thought was to touch, and disrobe, as much of him as he could manage. Abruptly, Ben stopped and pulled away, "Your gun?" 

Though his breath was ragged, Sami managed a small laugh, "I decided you're not going to shoot me." He placed the weapon, along with his cellphone, on the nightstand and turned back to Ben, "As you were?" He didn't have to be told twice, and Sami was impressed with how smoothly he was stripped. He moved to lay back on the bed and beckoned to Ben. 

For a moment, Ben didn't move, just stood there and stared at him. "_My god_." He whispered, "You're gorgeous." He began to move up the bed, pausing to kiss whatever part of Sami that was under him, causing shivers to course through his body at every touch. "I want to go slow... get to know what you like. We have all night, and I want to know all about you by the time we're done." 

Sami's reply was lost as Ben found a particularly sensitive spot to bite down on, and the only sounds he could make were appreciative moans. His back arched and his eyes fluttered closed. Every time he regained enough composure to open his eyes, Ben found a new spot to make him shiver and writhe. He lost track of how long Ben spent just creeping him closer and closer to the edge, but not nearly close enough. This wasn't his first time, but it was the first time it was slow and certainly the first time it was about what _he_ wanted. He murmured Ben's name, the only word he could manage, by way of praise. 

By the time Sami floated back to earth, Ben had cleaned both of them up and stretched out beside him on the bed. He reached out to brush Sami's hair back from his face, "How is someone as beautiful as you single?"

Sami laughed, surprised at how breathy it came out, but he had been using his voice quite a bit, "Mmm, now there is a line I expect from a conman."

Ben grinned at him, "I have _much _better lines than that. Just so happens it _wasn't _a line."

Sami couldn't take his eyes off him, his smile tired and contented, "Of course it was. I happen to know I am not beautiful. But you.... mmm, you are very handsome. And a wonderful lover. But I know, conmen never date for pleasure, always for business."

Ben raised an eyebrow, "There are some that make exceptions."

"No, there aren't." Sami shook his head as much as he could without lifting it off the pillow. 

"And yet here I am, in the middle of a wonderful date that's all pleasure and no business." He trailed the backs of his fingers against Sami's cheek, causing a light shiver. "And I very much hope it's only the _middle _of the date. Will you spend the night? I promise to make you toaster waffles in the morning." 

Sami laughed, "Oh the waffles are a good lure, I see how you are so successful at your job. I would like to stay. Your security is terrible, but I am a light sleeper. We can discuss what goes well with toaster waffles in the morning." He reached blindly for his phone on the nightstand, before sending a text to Mikko that he wouldn't be returning to the hotel that night. He also set the ringer to a loud volume, just in case. He tossed it back on the nightstand.

"Come here?" Ben offered. With a small groan, Sami turned over to curl into Ben's side, the sound fading into a soft sigh when he felt Ben's arms wrap around him, a hand curling in his hair. He could get _very _used to this, he found himself thinking, dangerously. He was too tired to argue with himself, but he made a mental note to point out to himself how foolish all of this was in the morning. Satiated and comfortable, he was asleep in minutes.

What felt like mere moments later, the calm was shattered by the loud ringing of his phone. Without moving too much, he reached for his phone, still half-asleep, answering without looking at the caller ID, "Hei?"

"Is this _Sami?"_ A strange voice with a heavy Danish accent asked. _Fuck_. 

Sami sat bolt upright, "Yes. Who are you? Where are they?" He asked, in rapid succession. 

"I am Nikolaj Ehlers, and your friends are here with me, enjoying my hospitality." He said, slowly and carefully. His tone made Sami's skin crawl.

Sami swore softly under his breath, "Why are you calling?" The haze of sleep was completely burned off and he was wide awake and focused completely on the call. He could feel Ben place a hand on his arm, but he ignored it. 

Nikolaj paused before he spoke, "You need to pass this message on to your captain. Your friends are going to _continue_ to enjoy my hospitality until he fulfills my terms, to the letter."

Sami did all he could to contain more swears, and kept his voice cool and calm, "What are your terms?"

"A million kroner each. You understand I'm being _very _generous here because your friend has entertained me. If that stops being true, I can't make any promises as to what will happen. I'll text you the wire transfer information. You have twenty-four hours. Do you have any questions?" Nikolaj was trying to keep his tone calm too, but Sami could hear a note of _something _else, something he didn't want to push. The word 'entertained' rang in his ears and knotted his stomach. He knew exactly what that meant. 

"Can I talk to them?" He asked. If he was going to convince Mikko to pay, he had to know they were alive and well first. 

There was silence on the other end and then Sami could hear faintly, "You have one minute, no more."

"We're fine." Patrik said, speaking Finnish. His voice was _much _too calm. Someone who didn't know him as well as Sami did might not have noticed the fear, but Sami sure as hell heard it, despite his words.

Sami switched over to their language as well, "Don't say anything else. We're going to get you out of this. Is Jesse there and is he okay, too?" He listened, not only for Patrik's voice, but anything in the background that could give them clues as to what was going on. He had been told about the mission _twice _and hadn't told Mikko or anyone else, and now they were in trouble. His stomach clenched with guilt. 

Faintly, in the background, he could hear Patrik's voice. The fear was gone, his tone was knife-sharp and deadly. "If he dies, you're going to have more on your hands than you can deal with, I _promise_ you." Sami didn't know if that was an idle threat or if Jesse really was that bad, but he knew he had to get them out of there tonight, there weren't any other options. He kept listening for any other words, any clues, but the line went silent. Looking at his phone, he realized Nikolaj had hung up. 

"_Vittu_." He took in a deep breath before getting up to find where his clothes had landed, keeping his back to Ben. He could feel his eyes on him as he dressed, but the silence hung in the air. After securing his gun in place, he turned back to the bed, "I'm sorry. Business."

Ben still lay stretched out on his side of the bed, the sheet draped over him. A part of Sami wanted to snap a picture, but his phone stayed firmly in his pocket. He nodded, "I understand. And I know I can't help you with this right now. But... in the future, I will. Once we formalize our partnership, I'll help you with things like this. Okay?" 

Sami gave him a small smile, "Okay." That was probably a lie, and they both knew it, but the sentiment was nice all the same. He let himself out of Ben's apartment, making sure the door locked behind him. He dialed Mikko as he started down the stairs, forcing his focus from the man that had just _made love _to him for the first time in his life, to the crisis at hand. There would be time to figure out exactly what that all meant later. 

For now, he had friends to ransom. 


End file.
